Bounty's and Destiny's
by Zutara Magic
Summary: Anakin and Leia get separated from a patrol on the forbidden planet, Hoth. They must use what they have to survive. Meanwhile, Bounty Hunters rise up against the rebels even more, when Jabba's places a heavy price on the Skywalker's. But only the best of the best Bounty Hunter's can capture the Chosen One.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

Another cold blast of air mixed with snow, blew in his face. He held up his forearm to shield his eyes. He tightened his grip around his daughters wrists and continued to pull her across the deep snow. For the first time in the last five hours, he had began to lose hope of finding the base. He needed shelter to think about what he was going to next. But more importantly, his daughter needed shelter. If he didn't find some source of heat, besides himself, she would die.

He collapsed on the ground, and pulled his daughter up into his arms. He squeezed her tight, not bothering to call on her, because he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him over the sound of the strong wind. Why her? Why, why, why? He continued to ask himself. She was only thirteen. This was nothing beyond her comfort zone, but she was only just starting to grow up. She had thick brown hair that was nearly a mid-back length and dark brown eyes, that matched her mothers. Her favorite color was the light blue color of her lightsaber, just like his own. Her beauty had been slowly forming her, and he felt as if she was going to have perfect mix of features from him and his wife.

She groaned and trashed her head to the right. He looked down into her now opened eyes.

"Daddy? Why is it so cold? Where's the base?" she said, so quietly that he had to put his ear close to her mouth.

"We're in the snow and I don't know. I have no idea where we are," he confessed, not knowing how else to reply.

"I want to go home," she murmured and then fell into unconscious again.

He put his gloved cybernetic hand on her face.

"We'll find a way out of here. I promise you Leia."

**_Hi everyone! I hope, if you know SW, who the people in the intro are. If not, names are reveled in chapter below. Umm if you liked it please leave a comment (please no language or to negative). Future chapters are in the works if you are interested in reading more! Yup, ok you can read Chapter One below. Thanks for reading!_**

➰I➰

Anakin was exhausted, but he refused to drag his daughter in the snow anymore. He wished over and over again that he had his comm link, but then reminded himself that it would do him no good. Even if he was somehow to contact the base, there was no way anyone would be able to locate or see them in this storm.

He stopped and bounced Leia higher in his arms, to make the weight somewhat lighter. She clung to him, with her face buried into his neck. They were both shivering, but that was the least of their concerns. Anakin was sure that they would have missing limbs by the time they were rescued or found their way back. If they ever did.

"Dad?" Leia squeaked.

"Yes?" Anakin replied.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any food capsules left?"

"No. I don't. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." she said, shivering more violently against his body.

_She's probably more scared, right now than cold,_ Anakin thought, kissing her lightly on the head, with his nearly frozen lips.

He trudged on. The snow level never seemed to change, and the storm seemed as though it would never stop blowing. Even if there was a cave somewhere, he knew he would probably never be able to see it. He scrunched Leia closer to him as her teeth chattered. Hours passed and they continued on. The snow resisted against his legs and that made each step he took harder and harder to take. He noticed that after a while Leia had stopped shivering so violently. But just as he was about to ask if she was awake, she lifted her groggy head from his neck, and began that whole shivering thing again. She gazed around and looked up and down. Suddenly she jumped out of Anakin's arms! She plopped on the ground, weak from not having food for over a day, and began making off towards something of a hill.

"Leia! Leia slow down before you hurt yourself!" Anakin shouted.

"Dad I see a cave at the top of this hill!" she called.

Anakin found her through the storm, and put his hands under her arms. He pulled her up and put his arm under her for support.

"Ok princess. Lead the way," he said. Leia pointed up near the top of the hill. Anakin squinted. At last he saw a dark shadow in the shape of a scraggly half circle.

"I see it Leia! Good job. Let's go," he said, started up the hill immediately with Leia next to him. It was steep and that made it a rough climb up the hill. After a lot of slipping, falling, and near face-plants, the two made it to the cave. They scrambled inside, glad to feel the icy wind off their faces. But after about two seconds their happiness died.

Surrounding the cave, in every corner, were bones of all sizes. Some of them had blood stains on them or a bit of frozen meat. Their hearts raced hoping that their bones wouldn't be any kind of new addition to a snow beasts collection. But the thing that puzzled them, was that there were no footprints on the snow that was on the cave floor. Sure enough there was no footprints outside, but there wasn't a single trace of anyone or anything, being in here for a very long time.

"Do you think something lives here still?" Leia asked, still frozen in the shock of the amount of bones that lay on the icy floor.

"I highly doubt it, but I could be wrong," Anakin replied, realizing how nasty it smelled. He held his nose

"I know. I just smelt it," Leia said, pinching her own nose.

"Well, I think we can safely take shelter here for the night. But if this storm doesn't let up, it may not be safe to leave until it passes," Anakin said, letting go of his nose and trying his best to deal with the stench that surrounded them. Leia shivered and did the same.

"Hmm there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of bones where we are standing so I suppose we should sleep here," Anakin said, after examining the rest of the cave.

"Ok," Leia said, lowering herself onto the cold ground.

"Wait," Anakin said. He took off his thick coat and lay it on the iced ground. Leia smiled. She laid her upper body on the coat and used her hands as a pillow. He lay down as well, but didn't go to sleep yet.

What was he going to do? They needed food and water in order to survive and they had neither, unless you count the snow. Their coats would wear out soon and they would eventually freeze to death. Then he sighed and reminded himself that the other half of his family was safe and that he had the blessing of not being alone. He had his Leia with him and even if he did die he would make sure she was somewhere safe before his last breath slipped.

He rolled on his side and supported his head with his hands like Leia's and slowly drifted to sleep, with his only daughter next to him.

**Like it? Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

➰II➰

Leia awoke the next morning, to the loud snoring of her dad. She grinned. She got up, popped her neck left and right, and then went to the cave entrance. To her relief, the storm had stopped. But as soon as she looked outside, her jaw dropped. She tried to pull herself away, but all she could do was gape in awe at the sight before her.

The snow had stopped falling completely and it made a huge difference in the scenery. The sun shone a bit dimly on the settled snow, but it still reflected off of it, making it dazzling to the eyes. Also, there were not huge grey clouds that were looming in the sky, threatening with snow and lighting. It relaxed Leia, as she put her back against the wall of the cave entrance and slid down to a sitting position. She was so induced in the scenery, she had forgotten completely how hungry she was and also how thirsty. She also didn't hear her father come up behind her, and she jumped when he said, "Good morning Leia. Did you sleep ok?"

"What? Oh! Yeah sure," she replied.

"That's quite a scenery," Anakin said.

"I know. It's quite a change from yesterday," Leia returned the comment.

She lingered at the scenery for only a few more seconds, and then stood up.

"Do you know if there is anything... Living that we could eat?" Leia questioned, with hopeful eyes that she knew were going to be rejected.

"Not that I know of," Anakin said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him as he dismally looked at her. She felt her eyes began to glisten, and she feebly wrapped her arms around her father.

Anakin was taken a back. She hadn't hugged him, or any sort of touchy feely stuff, since she was at least eight. She would come to him when she had hurt herself, or when Luke and her had bad fights and she couldn't seem to get over them. Anakin shook the thoughts from his head, and realized that Leia was whimpering a little. He remained expressionless as he put his back against the cave wall. He put his arms around his daughter and hugged her tight. He rocked her back and forth until she finally calmed down. She took her red, tear stained face away from Anakin's chest, and looked around, allowing the cold winter breeze to dry her eyes.

"You know dad. I think for the first time in my life, I miss Luke. I also really miss mom. But do wanna know what I really miss?" Leia asked in a whisper.

"What Leia?" Anakin asked.

"Being your little girl. I remember that I would always come to you with my problems. Or when ever I got hurt."

Anakin was stumped. He couldn't say anything.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Anakin and Leia froze. They looked up and, to their horror, stood a Wampa. They instantly backed a little farther into the cave and ignited their lightsabers. The beast turned toward them when he heard the sabers. Leia gulped down vomit when she saw his bloodstained gums and his jagged teeth. His damp fur was also a bit bloodstained and his long sharp claws might have given the two Jedi second thoughts on fighting this monster. But of course, Anakin being strong willed and Leia having inheriting it, stood their ground. The Wampa narrowed his black beady eyes at them. His right arm came up preparing for a swipe. The two didn't have much time to react. His huge hand came at them. The two jumped over his hand, but bonked their heads against the low ceiling. They crashed onto the ground, holding onto conscience as long as they could.

"Dad we can't do this right now. We need to get out of the cave," Leia said, turning off her lightsaber. Anakin looked into Leia's terrified eyes and then up at the monster.

"No. You need to get out of the cave," he replied.

"What? Dad no! I'm not going without you," Leia cried.

"I'll be right out Leia. Let me do this."

"Then I'm doing it with you."

"No. I can't have you be killed."

"I... I just... I'll go."

Leia go up but then fell back down on her knees, her head spinning. Anakin tried to get up again to, but he fell down as well.

"Dad please I-"

"Go! Go before he gets you."

Leia's eyes filled with tears and she rolled down the big hill, while Anakin regained himself and held his lightsaber vertical, in front of his face.

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I have a few suprises in future chapters and I would highly appreciate if you could review (please no cursing or any sort of negative language). Have a blessed day!**


	3. Chapter 3

➰III➰

The Wampa lifted his hand, ready to knock Anakin to his feet again. But this time Anakin was prepared. He planted his feet into the ground and leveled his lightsaber, ready to attack. The giant furry arm came plummeting towards the icy floor. Anakin dodged the swipe and the Wampa's hand came down with a loud WHUMP! The cave shook and a few stalactites fell and shattered into a million pieces. Anakin saw his chance to escape. He held up his lightsaber again and swung it down with all his might, slicing the unsuspecting Wampa's hand off. The beast stumbled back and shrieked in pain. The noise was ear splitting! Anakin returned his lightsaber to his belt and threw himself out of the cave.

He tumbled down, rolling in the snow. He finally got his bearing and skidded himself to a stop. But as soon as he did, something fell on top of him, and he continued to fall down the steepish hill. When he finally hit the bottom and had stopped rolling, he was shocked to hear a panting noise coming from Leia, who was lying next to him holding her sides. But Anakin came to realize a second later she was whimpering a little.

"I thought it had killed you," she said as tears began to glisten in her eyes.

"Oh Leia," Anakin whispered, sitting up and taking her in a tight hug.

"I heard the shriek and I couldn't image what had happened."

"Hey I'm ok now. Your ok."

"Sorry I fell on you," Leia said, wiping her cold nose with her cloak sleeve.

"You mean the tumble?" Anakin said, stifling a laugh.

"If that's what you want to call it. After I heard the shriek and I hid behind a rock. After a few moments , I stepped out from behind it a little to see if you had left the cave. I was about to call for you when my foot lost its grounding and I slipped and crashed into you," Leia explained, grinning a little.

"I see."

"Anyways, let's get out of here before that thing finds us again," Leia said, wrapping her hands around her arms.

"Wait a minute. I know this may not sound very... appetizing at the moment, but if we were to kill the Wampa, we could get some meat off of it. And we would have the cave and no worries of it following us," Anakin suggested.

Leia grimaced a little. "I don't want to go back up there. And your right, it doesn't sound appetizing at all. Please dad, can we just go?" she pleaded.

"You were the one complaining about food and now is our chance to actually have some."

Leia opened her mouth looking for an excuse. She was silent for a moment and then blurted, "How are we going to make a fire?"

"Well I suspect some of those bones are very old and dry. I have a few matches and we might be able to use them as wood," Anakin said, grinning.

Leia said nothing. She looked as if she might start crying again. Anakin saw this and quickly said, "I promise we will be able to get back at the base."

"Ok. I hope this is a good idea," she said, and came up next to Anakin, holding her lightsaber.

**_So what next? Sorry I kinda left you hanging last chapter. I also also apologize for this chapter being a little shorter than usual. *Ahem... So anyways, I need your guys encouragement here! Please leave a review... Otherwise I may not continue *cough*. Thx for reading! Have a blessed and beautiful day!_**

**_~Leia Meadows_** **_  
_**


End file.
